Giving Up on Love
by Laura Truewood
Summary: can Draco & ginny's relationship work? DG


**hey, this our first fic together! plz be kind! R&R!**

**-Lauren & Kate**

_Disclaimer: i... dont...own... HARRY POTTER! lauren cries_

Giving Up on Love

"Mione, don't listen to him, he obviously doesn't have anything better to do then tease you & be a suck up arse kisser to Snape." Ron said holding Hermione's hand. "Yer, he is just annoying you to make you upset, so the best thing you can do is ignore it. Then he'll move on to someone else." Harry added, as he too, comforted Hermione as tears rolled down her face.

"There should be a law against calling people mudbloods." Harry commented, as Ginny walked into the common room. Hermione looked up at Harry and wiped the last tears away from her face with Ron's knitted jumper.

"It's about bloody time someone used that jumper Ron…. You've had that since your first year and you only wore it once! I remember sitting at home watching mum make it and I remember mum saying; "Oh, Ronald is going to be so happy about this jumper! He is going to wear it everywhere he goes and he is going to wear it with pride." It was so funny," Ginny waltzed around doing her best impersonation of Mrs Weasley. Then Ginny realized Hermione's face was red from crying. Ginny sat down next to Harry, "Hermione… what happened?" asked Ginny, giving Hermione a hug.

"That prick Malfoy… called me a mudblood again. I thought I would be over it by now because he has called me it plenty of times before, but I just don't know what came over me!" Hermione said, grabbing for Ron's jumper again.

"Oh Mione he's just a bad boy who plays by his own rules! He just likes teasing people until they eventually can't take it anymore. Just don't listen to him." Ginny reassured Hermione, with a not so reassuring voice but, dreamy look in her face.

"Yeah, your right Gin… he is a horrid who plays by his own rules. I shouldn't listen to him, I should just get on with my life and not worry bout him." Hermione said, using Ron's jumper and wiping her eyes dry.

"Ginny… Ginny! Get up!" shouted Hermione, "We're late for class, why aren't you already up? It's usually you waking me up!" Hermione added. "I had the best dream. I dreamt I was going out with Dra-" Ginny began to mumbled, but stopped remembering what happened last night.

"What did you just say! You said something about going out with Draco Malfoy didn't you?" Hermione pressed on.

"What… me and Dra- Malfoy? Ha… don't be silly! Why would I fall for a guy who teases my best friend?" replied Ginny, crossing her fingers underneath the covers. Hermione shrugged, "Whatever, Ron, Harry & I will see you at lunch, bye," she Hermione leaving the room. Ginny got dressed, as fast as she could & headed to class.

'_Oh no! I'm late; Snape is going to kill me!' _Ginny thought as she headed to the dungeons. In her rush Ginny, accidentally ran into someone. "Sorry," Ginny muttered, "No that was my fault," came the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. "So, if it isn't Weaslette, just the girl I wanted to see," he continued. Ginny rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you're just the person I wanted to see too, but I am in a rush. So goodbye." she said with forced sarcasm. Ginny walked around Malfoy, but he caught her by the waist. Ginny's heart skipped a beat.

Malfoy spun her to face him, "Look Weaslette, I need to talk to you," Malfoy insisted. _'OMG! He is so hott & he wants to talk to me!' _Ginny thought giddily. "Ok, but be quick, I am planning on getting to potions sooner or later," Ginny said acting cool.

"Ok… Ginny, I um… this is weird, so here goes. I like you," Malfoy said, running his hand through his hair. Ginny's mouth dropped to the ground, "No way!" she squealed, and then coughed. "I mean, I kind of like you too," she said, putting some of her silky red hair behind her ear. "Cool, well um, we both need to get to class, so…uh let's meet at the lake… at lunch," Said Malfoy, bending down & kissing Ginny on the cheek, then walking away. Ginny stood shock still then did a weird sort of victory dance on the spot. Then calming herself she walked into her class.

At lunch time Ginny bolted to her dorm; chucking her stuff on her bed, she looked in the mirror. Her make-up needed re-doing; she quickly added more light make-up & placed her hair in a ponytail.

On her way outside Ginny bumped into Harry, Ron & Hermione. "Hey Gin," said Harry, "Hey… uh I got to outside, cya," Ginny muttered, before rushing out the oak doors. Spotting Draco, Ginny walked calmly towards him.

"Hey Gin, I thought for a minute you were standing me up," Draco said, "Draco, we need to talk," Ginny said as she & Draco sat down. "I know… first off, will you date me?" Draco asked, slipping his hand into Ginny's. Ginny looked down at their hands & smiled, "Sure, but what about my friends?" Ginny asked worriedly. Draco shrugged, "What about them?' Ginny sighed, "You know the whole, they hate you with a passion thing?" Draco nodded, "oh that, they can hate me I don't care, all I care about is you," Ginny's heart melted. "Do your friends feel the same way bout me?" asked Ginny. "What? You mean will Crabbe and Goyle, hate you? Well they will probably disapprove of me going out with a friend of a Mudblood & Pothead & sister of a Weasel," replied Draco. Ginny cringed; she didn't like people spoke about her brother & best friends like that.

"I love you Gin," Draco kissed Ginny on the lips. Ginny grinned when they split, "I love you too," she said as Draco wrapped his arms around her. Ginny had a sudden question, "How do you come up with all those names for my friends & I?" asked Ginny. "It's simple, I was taught not to waste time, so when I'm bored I think of names or insults for people I don't like… or like in your case," he said hugging Ginny tighter.

Ginny looked at the doors & saw Hermione scanning the grounds, obviously for Ginny. "Go! Hermione's looking for me," Ginny said jumping up & pushing Draco away, before he walked away, Draco placed a kiss on Ginny's lips.

Ginny ran to Hermione, "Hey, sorry I needed… fresh air. Let's go see Harry & Ron," said Ginny leading Hermione inside.

After lunch, Ginny walked to defense against the dark arts, when she arrived she noticed Harry, Ron, Hermione & Draco were in her classroom, _'Their teacher must be ill' _Ginny concluded. Draco was sitting with Crabbe and Goyle at the front & Harry, Ron & Hermione were just behind them. Ron looked up & saw Ginny & waved for her to sit with them, so Ginny sat with her them.

Half-way through the lesson, Draco blew a paper crane over to Ginny, who caught it & hid it under the desk. She looked at it quickly so that Ron, Harry & Hermione wouldn't notice. It read:

"Gin I love you... please don't forget that!" Ginny sighed. Hermione, Ron & Harry looked at her & saw the paper, Ron tried to grab it. Ginny quickly pocketed it & looked at Draco, who blew her a kiss, she blew one back then turned her focus back to the teacher. For the rest of the lesson Ron kept shooting Ginny evil looks.

After class, Ginny rushed out of the classroom closely followed by Ron. When Ron caught up with her he pulled her aside. "Who loves you?" he asked, "What?" Ginny asked, pretending to be clueless. "The letter Gin, I saw the first part it said: I love you… that is all I saw though. Who is it?" Ron urged. Ginny shrugged, "This?" she asked pulling out the note from Draco, "Yes," Ron said, "It's a joke, just some guys being pricks," said Ginny, "I have to go cya tonight," with that Ginny ran off.

**Like it? dont like it? let us know happy to hear suggestions!**

**R&R!**

**-Lauren & Kate**


End file.
